


Punishment

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Martin and Lewis
Genre: Dean Mad, Dirty Talk, Drunkenness, Implied Sexual Content, Jerry In Trouble, M/M, Punishment, Purposed Threesome, Waiting, possible cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17440352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Jerry gets in trouble before a show and Dean is furious.  He tells Jerry that he will have to be punished, but can Jerry stand it?





	Punishment

"Oh shit! I think he's drunk!" Dick said. He and Jerry, plus some other members of the band were in the bar at the club the boys were playing at that night. It was in Palm Springs, it was spring time, it was three hours before the first show.

Jerry was singing and spinning on his bar stool, laughing at everything too loudly. Jerry wasn't good at holding his liquor, and Dean always stopped him from drinking before a show. The problem was was that Dean wasn't there yet. He had been golfing all day and hadn't arrived yet at the club and Jerry had gotten bored so when Dick had asked him to have a drink with them he accepted. Now Dick knew when Dean did arrive they were all in deep shit, including the kid, who by now should have known better.

"What are we going to do?!" Ray, the drummer, asked.

"I don't know! God, I don't know! Maybe we could make him throw up?" Dick suggested.

"The whiskey's already in his blood stream, besides, he'll throw up soon enough," Ray said.

"I guess you're right. Maybe we should order him some coffee and take him to the dressing room and walk him around?" Dick said. 

"Okay, okay, that might work," Ray agreed.

"Hey, fellas. What might work?" 

Their blood ran cold at the sound of Dean's voice, they turned to see him standing there, freshly showered and shaved, looking more handsome than ever. "Oh, Dean," Dick said. It was the only thing he could think of at the moment. 

"Paul! Oh boy! Do you look sexy!" Jerry slurred out, eyes shining. He nearly fell from his stool as he tried to get off and go over to Dean.

Dean's face immediately darkened and he looked from Jerry to Dick. "Oh my shit! You let him drink! You know he can't drink before a show!" he exploded.

"Well we...we didn't think-"

"That's right, you didn't think, you damn idiots!" Dean said. 

"Why you yellin', Deanie boy? Ain't everything just peachy?" Jerry gave a goofy grin, his eyes revealing just how spacey he was.

"No. Everything is not just 'peachy' you stupid monkey! Damn it all to hell!" Dean cussed. He grabbed Jerry by the waist and started leading him backstage.

Dick, Ray and all the others followed along behind as well as the bartender with a pot of coffee he had went for as soon as Dick had said something about it. Dean and Dick were the only ones to stay in the dressing room, pouring coffee down Jerry and taking turns walking him around the room until it was nearly show time and Dick left the two alone.

Dean had dressed Jerry with little help from the kid himself, but he was more alert now and knew that his partner was mad at him, he knew what he had done and that the show would probably suffer because of it. He stood against the wall as Dean got dressed, his eyes closed, his head was pounding and his stomach didn't feel too good either. Jerry took a breath and decided to speak. "Paul? I'm sorry. I know I shouldn'ta had anything to drink," he said in a quiet tone.

"Then why did ya?! This show is important tonight, you know it is! Frank fuckin' Sinatra is going to be here! Whom also happens to be our host, we're staying at his place if you can remember? And all his Hollywood friends too! You wanta be in the movies? Don't fuck up out there, kid!" Dean said. 

"I'm sorry, Paul! I just got so bored, I needed to cut loose! And you were golfing all day and you don't ever take me with you," Jerry whined a little. He knew he was whining, he wanted to make Dean feel sorry for him and forget about being angry.

Dean sighed, Jerry's tone wasn't lost on him, he did love the kid, he couldn't stay mad at him long. "That's because I like to be by myself when I golf. But, after this episode I'm going to take you with me tomorrow. Keep you out of trouble, if we make it through this show tonight that is," he said.

Jerry smiled instantly. "Oh thank you, Paul! Does that mean you're not mad at me anymore?"

"No, I'm not mad at you anymore. But you will have to be punished for what you did," Dean said, he was fixing his tie in the mirror.

"Punished?" Jerry asked.

"Punished," Dean confirmed.

Jerry thought a moment and then broke out into a smile. "Punished in the bedroom for this thing I did?" he asked in his character's voice.

"That's right, Stanley. But don't think about it now. Go take a leak before we go out there, I know you need too after all that coffee," Dean said.

Jerry did as he was told and when he was through heard his cue to go out on stage. It was one of the toughest nights he could remember in recent history for them, well, for him. Dean did great. He however, felt awful and even had to run behind the stage curtains to throw up once, dancing made him dizzy and his jokes were off. He knew Dean was disappointed him.

By the two-thirty show Jerry not only felt tired and sick but looked it as well and they limped through. By the end they were both beat and waved off all comers as they made their way to the limo outside that would take them back to Frank's house. The thought crossed Dean's mind that Frank might be mad that they hadn't joined him to party the rest of the night away but at this point he didn't much care.

When they got to the house they went to their room which was close to Frank's, he knew about them being a couple, he was becoming a close friend to both of them but especially Dean. They started to undress, and Jerry stopped when he got to the second to the last button on his shirt, he looked at Dean who was now in just his boxer shorts.

"Paul?"

"Yes?" Dean asked.

"Are you going to punish me tonight?" Jerry asked, even though he was dog tired he wouldn't mind to fool around. 

"No. You're tired, I'm tired. Besides, I'm not in the mood," Dean said.

"Okay," Jerry pouted.

They laid down and Dean pretended to be alseep so Jerry wouldn't start talking, but the kid ended up falling asleep before him.

***

The next morning Jerry was shaken awake at seven-thirty by his partner who was already in his golfing clothes. "Rise and shine, sweetheart," he said with a smile.

"Hum?" Jerry asked, still half asleep.

"It's morning," Dean said.

"You wanta start the morning off right?" Jerry smiled, he wrapped his arms Dean.

"Yeah, we're going golfing. Frank's coming too so get up," Dean said.

"Oh yeah! I thought you might want to do it first," Jerry smiled sheepishly.

"Nah. Just get up and get dressed so we can take off," Dean said. 

"No breakfast?" 

"You can get something at the club, I laid you out some asprin too. Figured you'd need it this morning," Dean said. He then left the room.

Jerry got up and put on his golf clothes, he smiled as he put on his pants, Dean had always liked him in those, they would get him going.

He met up with Dean and Frank and they went straight to the golf course, he sucked down a vanilla malted before they got their cart and teed off on the first hole.

Dean and Frank did most of the talking, Jerry didn't like the way Frank looked at his partner and kept shooting him dirty looks.

Frank didn't seem to notice them however, he was engrossed in the game and in Dean, which bothered Jerry even more. He didn't like sharing Dean, sometimes he even felt jealous of the golf courses his partner went to since he spent so much time there. He knew he had to get some attention from his lover, he had wanted to go golfing with him so they could be together but then Frank stuck his Italian nose in. So when Dean hit his ball in the hole Jerry ran to get it out for him, he bent over slowly so Dean could get a good eye full.

Frank watched Dean just stop and stare at Jerry's ass as the kid bent over and he wished he would look at him that way. And when Jerry handed him the ball he had the satisfied look of knowing he had accomplished what he had set out to do, he kissed Dean on the lips, lightly, quickly, so no one would see. After that Frank couldn't hold Dean's attention very long.

Once they finished their game they went into the clubhouse and Frank and Dean ordered drinks, Jerry wanted too but Dean shot him a look. He ordered another vanilla malted. Then they went back to Frank's and got in the pool, or Jerry got in the pool and Frank and Dean sat out in the sun, Dean was caught up in his thoughts when Frank started to talk to him in a low tone.

"You know, Dino, I could give you a good time," Frank said. He was sipping a glass of Jack in nothing but his swimming trunks.

"You're already doing that. And we're grateful for your hospitality," Dean responded. 

"That's not what I mean. I mean I can give you a good time. Tonight after your shows I could pawn off the Jew and we could have dinner and come back here and well, let nature take it's course," Frank smiled.

Dean was taken aback at first, sure Frank had flirted with him and he had flirted back, but he didn't think it was anything serious. He looked at Frank, a good look, he was skinny, not quite as skinny as Jerry, but skinny. Tan and those eyes, those could bring anyone to their knees, the thoughts of sleeping with Frank Sinatra weren't all that bad. "Um...thanks, Frank. It piques my bird but I just couldn't do that to Jerry. I mean, he gets to me sometimes but I love him," Dean said. 

"Well, how about this, if your bird is interested. You, me and the Jew could get together one night while you're here," Frank smiled.

Dean smiled in return. "My bird would be very interested in that. I'll talk to Jerry about it," he said.

"Good. I'll expect good news from you," Frank said.

They spent most of the afternoon out by the pool before it was time to get cleaned up and head for the club. They were on fire that night with every show and did hang around with Frank afterwards this time. When Jerry left the table to go to the bathroom Dean even told Frank about the punishment he was taking out on the kid for drinking the night before. Frank laughed.

Once again back at Frank's and in bed, Jerry got close to Dean and started kissing neck, Dean was tempted to give in. "Hey, let's get some rest, uh?" he said.

"You don't wanta punish me? Do you hate me or something?" Jerry asked.

"No of course not. I'm just...not in the mood, that's all," Dean lied.

"Again not in the mood?" Jerry asked, slightly worried.

"Right. Good night, Jerry," Dean said. He turned over, facing away from his partner.

Jerry laid there looking at the ceiling, he was going to have to do something about Dean's mood in the morning.

***

The next morning Dean was the one to be woken up by Jerry bringing him breakfast in bed and his comics. Dean sat up surprised. "Well, what got into you to do this?" he asked.

"I just wanted to do something for you is all. I got all your favorites," Jerry said.

Dean took a sip of coffee and flipped through his comics, however the last one he flipped through wasn't a comic. "Hey, what is this?" he asked. 

"It's a girly magazine. I thought it might help put you in the mood. Honestly, Paul. If something doesn't give soon I'm calling the doctor for you," Jerry said.

Dean tried not to laugh. "You know what might do it for me? Frank wants to have a threesome with us," he said.

"What?! Share you with Frank? Never!" Jerry said, gasping dramatically. 

"I'll have to break it to him gently," Dean chuckled.

"Well I don't care how you break it to him. But it's 'All or Nothing At All' with me and only me!" Jerry said.

Dean laughed. "Can you take this tray?" he asked.

"You're not hungry?" Jerry asked.

"No. I think you've suffered enough, come here," Dean smiled.

"Suffered enough? What do you mean?" Jerry asked.

"Don't ya see? My putting you off and making you wait was your punishment," Dean explained with a grin.

"Well I must say, Mr. Martin that that was not nice!" Jerry said, crossing his arms.

"Neither was you getting drunk the other night before the show, Mr. Layman," Dean said. "Now come here."

Jerry looked away. "Maybe I don't wanta..."

"Come here, you little monkey!" Dean said, he playfully grabbed him by the shoulder of his coat and he fell down on Dean.

"You in the mood now, I take it?" Jerry asked, smiling as Dean kissed his face.

"I've been in the mood for two days! We aren't leaving this room today, and when we go to do the show tonight it won't be whiskey you'll be drunk on, it'll be me," Dean smirked.

"Now that kind of hangover I can handle!" Jerry smiled, pulling the covers over their heads.

THE END.


End file.
